Reallyfast the Porcupine
Reallyfast the Porcupine is a totally OC character and protagonist of an epic Sonic fanfiction created by Kexus and Vikare. He is not Sonic. His page on the Sonic Fanon Wiki was removed shortly after its creation, greatly upsetting IAA members. Kexus, who made the page, and Vikare, who wrote the story, were particularly upset. The Character Reallyfast is a porcupine because he is an original character, unlike Sonic who is a hedgehog. His powers are moving really fast, although he can move even faster, and mastery of the Force. Moving fast allows him to move through time. When he collects the 19 Energy Balls he transforms into Superfast. He is romantically involved with his roomate Hellafast. Together they raise their son. Reallyfast never had an official design under Vikare because he was too busy writing the story. When Kexus took over the character he overhauled his design. Kexus' version featured Reallyfast's iconic upturned spines and purple shoes, as well as his stunning yellow eyes. Full Text Reallyfast the Porcupine''' "Must accelerate!" Sonic: ORIGINS - crossover, contains mpreg'' One day Reallyfast was going fast (normal fast), but then he went EVEN FASTER!!!!!! And then he went so fast he went back in time. He ended up in the year -1, where he met yoshi (who is a dinosaur, if you aren't familiar). Who are you asked yoshi reallyfast said I am Reallyfast and yoshi asked but whats your name and he said that is my name and then they laughed huehuehuehue. But there was no time to talk because roboeggman was attacking! There was explosions and fires and kabooms and then there was not. The dust was gone and yoshi was kill! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Reallyfast yelled at the sky and swear revenge on him! He ran REALLYFAST to chase after him but he was not fast enough! Must ACCELERATE! But eggrobo was gone and had escaped! Oh no! CONTINUED IN PART 2 all right guys thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it! i might work on the next part hopefully but who knows lol! if you don't like than STFU HATERS haha. '''PART 2 - THE REVENG OFE REALLYFAST' al right guys sorry it took soooooo long i know youve been waiting but i had FCAT to study for all right ON WITH THE STORY!'' Reallyfast was just done crying and listening to Linkin Park when YODA THE JEDI appeared from the sky. He told him how to use the force and he lifted his xwing fighter out of the swamp. Now reallyfast can chase roboegg! sorry this one was so short but i really wanted to keep you guys updated on the story! stay tuned for the next chaper! ' PART3 - THE REVENGE OF REALLYFAST PART 2 Reallyfast flew in his xwing starfighter although he was not in space it still worked! He flew to the floating city place and it was called angel island. It was floating. He landed there to look for his friend Knucles who should be garding the place! But! When he got there it was too late again! Roboegg took over the island and turned everyone into robots! His best friend was now roboknuckles! Roboegg hahahed because he was evil and changed his friend into a robot! Reallyfast knew what must be done had to be done, and he did it. roboknuckles was also kill, by his own hand! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO he shouted to the sky which he was now inside of! He chased roboegg to the platform and challenged him to a duel. They fought in mortal kombat but there was no clear victor! When roboegg saw his chance he flipped a switch and the superroboeggbo was dropped from the floor! He got inside and Reallyfast was really scared, but he knew he had to fight him! '' Part 5 - THE FINAL HAZARD This is it guys the final installment! ty for the views and likes and check out my other story.'' Reallyfast took his 19 energy balls and ate them up in one bite. When he ate them he turned gold and began to glow gold. Roboegg laughed from his robot and said how do you expect to beat me what are you super sayin? No im not said reallyfast, i am SUPERFAST. He flew through the sky and punched roboegg! The punch was so strong that it blew him up! Superfast powered back down to reallyfast and cried for his friends who are now dead. They will be remembered forever in his heart. He went back to his house and turned on his computer and began writing hte BEST STORY EVAR. It was called SONIC: ORIGINS (inception noise). What could this mean? Controversy Kexus submitted Reallyfast the Porcupine to the Sonic Fanon Wiki in October of 2014. It contained the fanfiction in it's entirety as well as miscellaneous information about the character appropriate for the website. A similar page was made for the 19 Super Energy Balls. Users were quick to dismiss it as a troll character but moderators only flagged it as a recolor. Provided that the images were replaced they would allow it to stay. Kexus complied with hand-drawn images made in Photoshop. Despite his efforts both pages were eventually removed, Reallyfast himself for Spam and the Energy Balls for lack of content. Reallyfast.png|The original Reallyfast illustration. Flagged as a recolor. Reallyfast2.png|Kexus's recreation of the first image. Also flagged as a recolor. Reallyfast3.jpg|The completely original, drawn from scratch version, with alternate coloring to differentiate it from Sonic. Deleted by mods. Category:Creations